1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is weighing balances having a material-receiving pan, an indicator movable along a predetermined path a distance responsive to the amount of weight of the material in said pan, and a graduated scale arranged along a side of said predetermined path. More specifically, this invention relates to such a balance in which it is desired or necessary to arrange different graduated scales along the predetermined path, which, in cooperation with the moving indicator, can be used to indicate weight in different scales, such as Anglo-Saxon units or metric units, or, if desired, to indicate on other scales different characteristics, such as calories, lipids, glucids, or the like. Utilization of different scales for different purposes may also include scales for facilitating the making of mixtures and recipes using special scales.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore when special scales have been required, it has been known to use overlying stickers or separate cards positionable adjacent to the predetermined path of the indicator. When stickers are used, it is not possible to frequently change back and forth and, generally, they are useful only when a single change is to be made. When cards are used, they are positioned on the balance individually adjacent to the path of movement of the indicator. This arrangement, however, leads to mislaying the cards and to having the cards shuffled so that they are no longer in a logical order making it impossible to retrieve them rapidly.